Now as One
by NebulaWrites
Summary: "As much as I wanted you back part of me, you still have things to do in Amestris. Pride the Arrogant, Lust the Lascivious, Greed the Avaricious, Envy the Jealous, Sloth the Indolent, Gluttony the Voracious and Wrath the Furious. Stop Homunculus before he can regain a body." T for Greed's language o-o' because let's admit, he doesn't have the cleanest mouth now does he?


_i had this already made and yeah, figured i should post something other than a sorry notice on my one fic XD lol so yeah this is just made from boredom and xP pfft dunno_

 _Disclaimer: i only own the idea XD Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood belongs to Hiromu Arakawa xP_

* * *

 _ **"As much as I wanted you back part of me, you still have things to do in Amestris. Pride the Arrogant, Lust the Lascivious, Greed the Avaricious, Envy the Jealous, Sloth the Indolent, Gluttony the Voracious and Wrath the Furious. Stop Homunculus before he can regain a body."**_

* * *

Greed's eyes snapped open at the voice and he sat up with a groan holding his head slightly as he looked around. _**"Where the hell are we?"**_ Envy's voice made him jump in surprise and look around quickly, _**"Envy where the hell are you?"**_ the greedy Homunculus asked as he continued to look around, _**"In your head. Don't ask I dunno how it happened."**_ Greed scowled at that and heaved a sigh as he forced himself to his feet, _**"I'm here too."**_ Lust said suddenly and the Avaricious forced himself to start walking, _**"How are you two in my head?"**_

" _ **Ugh, such a pain." "Greed did you do this?!" "I'm hungry." "This seems to be a bit of a predicament." "Well no shit Wrath!" "Envy, temper."**_ Greed's head began to ache and he stopped, **"Oh my god shut up!"** he snapped and instantly the others fell silent, after a moment he began walking again, _'So everyone's in my head? That's a joy.'_ He thought irritably and Envy snorted, _**"You can say that again."**_ He complained and the Avaricious sighed pinching the bridge of his nose, _'Any idea on how this happened?'_ Greed pried and instantly everyone started talking again, feeling overwhelmed and busy with trying to get the other Homunculi to shut up he didn't even notice when he walked into a town.

Well, up until he ran into someone. **"Watch where you're going!"** Envy snapped, taking momentary control over Greed's body, instantly the Avaricious retook control and took a step to the side. **"Greed?"** a familiar voice asked and Greed looked at the person he'd run into, Ed stared at him with wide eyes and the greedy homunculus chuckled. **"Yeah it's me, long time to see kid."** He said before reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose again, willing for the others to shut up. **"Y-yeah. Five years to be exact."** Ed replied, as he looked the Avaricious up and down, Greed let his arm drop to his side again before he began walking away.

" **We saw you die!"**

Greed froze and looked at Ed over his shoulder, **"Yeah, not to mention-…I've gotta go."** At that he began walking away again, mentally arguing with Envy over whether or not he should call Ed a pipsqueak. **"Just shut up already Envy, that's that I'm not gonna do it!"** the Avaricious snapped aloud before he began walking quicker, a hand grabbed his wrist and he turned around quickly. **"What's wrong with you, Greed, you keep talking to yourself!"** Ed hissed and the greedy Homunculus pulled his wrist from the blonde's hold, **"That's hard to explain."** Greed muttered as he continued to walk again, Ed followed.

" **Ling made a grave for you. Al joined in too, even making graves for your chimeras; we held a service for you. You were** _ **dead**_ **! You faded away into** _ **thin air**_ **!"** the blonde said and Greed gave him a glare, **"I. Realize. That. But. I. Can't. Tell.** _ **You**_ **. What's. Wrong. Until.** _ **I**_ **. Know. What's. Wrong."** He ground out as he ignored the odd looks they were receiving, _**"Just tell him to go away."**_ Pride said in obvious annoyance and the Avaricious wanted to slam his head against something until he didn't get up again. _'Not helping!'_ he thought in anger as he began walking quicker again, **"Do you realize how much agony you put Ling through?"** Ed demanded and Greed let out a noticeable groan.

" **No one cares Fullmetal."** Lust said, taking control for a brief second before letting Greed take control again, **"Stop doing that."** He hissed before stopping as Ed grabbed his shoulder, **"What was that?"** the blonde asked in a somewhat surprised tone, the Avaricious ran his hand down his face slightly before he looked around. **"Is there anywhere we can talk in private?"** he asked and Ed nodded, beginning to walk off, the greedy Homunculus began following quietly. Eventually they walked out of town and after a while they walked up to the Rockbell Automail Shop.

Ed closed the door behind Greed and gestured to the couch, the Avaricious sat down without hesitation and held his head in his hands. _'Lust, shut Gluttony up!'_ he thought before looking up at Ed when the blonde cleared his throat, his expression expectant, **"Odd story short, I quite literally woke up about a half hour ago in the middle of a field. Next thing I know, I'm arguing with the others while walking into a town, which obviously was Resembol."** The greedy Homunculus said as he tapped his temple with one of his fingers when he said 'others', **"They're- in your head?"** Ed asked slowly and Greed shook his head, **"It's kinda like how Ling and I were. I was in his body with him. Same with them, they're in my body with me."** he explained and the blonde began nodding slowly, obviously thinking over his words.

" **Heya Fullmetal Pipsqueak!"** Envy nearly shouted when he managed to take control, Ed tensed in anger and Greed had to close his eyes when everything began spinning as he regained control. **"Ah-. Spinning room. Envy, stop doing that!"** the Avaricious said as he resisted the urge to lay down, _**"Whoo, it sure takes it outta ya if one of us takes control, huh?"**_ Envy laughed as Ed put his hand on the greedy Homunculus's shoulder, _'Yes, obviously, not to mention it uses up a lot of energy so STOP IT!'_ Greed thought angrily before he looked up at Ed, surprised to see the blonde looking concerned. **"You don't look too good."** He said and the Avaricious ran both his hands through his slightly long hair, **"Truth be told, I've felt better."**

The blonde frowned clearly at that, **"Would you like to get some sleep? Winry and I have a spare room you can stay in."** he offered and Greed forced himself to shake his head, Sloth's indolence made him really, _really_ want to sleep. **"I wanna ask you something first. Do you know anyone who'd have the power to bring us back?"** he asked and Ed shook his head, **"No, sorry, I mean maybe if Al's kid was older but she's still real young."** He said and the Avaricious thought for a second before nodding, **"That makes sense."** He muttered as Ed helped him stand, the blonde led the greedy Homunculus upstairs and into a room.

" **When Winry gets back I'll have her come check up on you."** he said as Greed laid down on the bed, **"Oh don't bother her with coming to see if I'm okay. I'll be fine."** The Avaricious said as he closed his eyes then draped his arm over his eyes as well. **"I'm still gonna. Also I'm gonna write letters to Al and Ling, they should know you're alive."** Ed stated as he started walking out of the room, **"Seriously, don't bother them. I'll be fine in a few days then I'll be outta your hair."** The greedy Homunculus called as the blonde closed the door behind him, Greed sighed and relaxed a bit. It was around then that he noticed he didn't have shoes or a shirt, _'Did any of you guys notice I didn't have shoes or a shirt?'_

" _ **Not until you just mentioned it, no."**_ Lust replied and he couldn't help but frown when no one else spoke, _**"I think they might be asleep. After all, we all have the same body now so we're as tired as you."**_ the Lascivious stated after a second and Greed sighed, feeling himself drifting off to sleep. _'This'll be interesting…'_ he thought before he fell asleep, the bed was surprisingly soft so that helped a lot. When he woke it was to someone shaking him, opening one lilac eye he sighed upon seeing Ed and Winry. **"I thought I said don't bother her with checking up on me."** he commented as he sat up ignoring the fact his head began to spin and ache as he moved. **"And I said that I was still going to."**

The greedy Homunculus ran his hand over his face before he snorted softly, **"How've you been Winry?"** the Avaricious asked as he looked at the mechanic, Winry smiled, **"I've been good. How about you?"** She replied before she walked over to sit on the edge of the bed, Greed sighed as he shrugged, **"Meh, I was dead for five months according to Ed. Now I've got the other Homunculi sharing my body with me so I could be better."** He said as he let Winry begin to check his vitals, _**"Why are we awake so soon?"**_ Envy complained and the greedy Homunculus forced himself not to react at all.

Winry pulled back with a slight frown, **"You've got a fever. You're sick."** She said and Greed groaned slightly, _'So we've gotta stay here for a while…'_ he thought before looking at Winry. **"I've never been sick before, are you sure?"** the Avaricious asked and the mechanic nodded as she stood, **"Well…fuck."** The greedy Homunculus groaned as he covered his face with his hands, already having a massive headache despite being awake such little time.

" **Lots of rest and fluids should do the trick. We'll leave you to sleep."** Winry said as she pulled Ed from the room, Greed rolled over and hid his face in the pillows as an attempt to block out any and all light. _**"How did you get sick Greed?"**_ Pride asked sounding nothing short of annoyed and the Avaricious sighed heavily, _'Well…god knows how long my body was out in the open like that. Or what side affects all of us being in the same body will be. After all this is the first time_ _ **ever**_ _that a body only have the souls of sins in it.'_ he thought as he drifted off to sleep, _**"Curious thoughts."**_ Pride sighed as the greedy Homunculus fell asleep completely.

* * *

 _xP review for more XD and yeah lol imma rude to Greed because yeah, why not? dunno why but yeah XD_


End file.
